You Might Be My Last Hope
by LycoX
Summary: Left with little options, Alfred finds himself turning to the last person he would have otherwise never considered going too in order to save Bruce from himself.
1. Chapter 1

**You Might**

 **Be My Last Hope**

 **Disclaimer: I'm baaaaack! Did y'all miss me? I know this is probably unlikely to happen where Alfred's concerned but I could always be wrong.**

* * *

"Well well, as I live and breathe, the quintessential Butler himself, Alfred Pennyworth. Now what could possibly bring you of all people to my humble establishment? I'm sure you'll find the perfect weapon amongst our selection if that's what you're looking for." Barbara Kean told him with a predatory smile.

"Maybe he's here for a re-match with me? It was a lot of fun the first time around." Tabitha added with a smirk.

Albeit a somewhat forced one considering she was still having trouble coming to grips with the fact her 'Honey Bun' is alive and not so well since he believes himself to be this Solomon Grundy person. The fact that little bastard Nygma had such a grip on him really wasn't helping matters any and Thompkins had told her she had tried more then once to get her Honey Bun to see the truth of things. "I'm here for neither of those things, actually. I'm here to speak with Ms. Kyle." Informed the Butler as he nodded in Selina's direction.

Who jerked a little as she hadn't been expecting that! "Is this about the cinema vs. rooftops thing again?"

That got her curious looks from her two mentors. "Now there's a story to hear." Barbara said with raised eyebrows.

Alfred just sighed. "No, Ms. Kyle, its not. But I reserve the right to bring that up again in the future." He told her and gained an eyeroll in return.

"Right, so what's up? And by the way? Its gotta be serious if you're comin' to me of all people."

"Yes, quite right in that regard, Ms. Kyle… As I've essentially exhausted every other means at my disposal in regards to Master B's downward spiral he's been on as of late for a month now."

"You mean he's not just finally deciding to live it up and be a teenager?" Selina asked in concern for her sometimes boyfriend.

Though she still wanted to hit that dark haired girl right in the face anytime she saw her with the Kid. Alfred shook his head with an air of defeat about him while Tabitha and Barbara just kept quiet. Curious as to how this would go since both were well aware of how much Selina cared for the Wayne kid. And had seen her more then once get rather jealous at the sight of him with some other girl on television. "Afraid not. As I'm sure you both know by now, Ms. Kean here was in the employ of the bugger known as Ra's Al Ghul. Whom was the master mind behind quite a few of last year's problems, chief among them, the clown of Master Bruce that was used to trick us all to believing he was the real deal while the real Master Bruce was somewhere far from home in order to be twisted into something he isn't."

"How do you know he isn't meant to be something dark and twisted, hmm?" Barbara asked challengingly.

Gaining a glare in return from the older man that she was in no way phased by. "Because I know he is not, and Ms. Kyle knows that herself."

"Damn straight I do. Even when he was runnin' with me, that light of his shone bright."

Alfred smiled for a brief moment before sobering. "Yes, well, I'm afraid that shining light has become a bit dim, Ms. Kyle. And it worries me greatly to see him falling into an abyss that myself, Detective Gordon, or anyone else so far has been unable to get him out of. I fear its only a matter of time before he falls into drugs to deal with his issues over taking Ra's Al Ghul's life with the blade Ms. Kean here so urgently wanted." Informed the man and Selina, despite the horror she was feeling, could see how exhausted and worried the man truly was.

"He… He killed this guy?" Asked the young Thief a bit shakily.

"I'm afraid so. The bastard forced his hand so that he could have his centuries of living ended. All because he claimed it was prophecy or some sort of bloody bollocks like that."

Barbara sneered and walked up to him with a cold fury radiating from her. "You'd best hope I don't try anything where that brat's concerned." Threatened the woman coldly.

Causing him to get right in her face with a furious look about him. "You try anything and I swear to you that you will find yourself in another coma. And this time, you won't be a comatose guest at Arkham. No, you'll be a comatose guest at Blackgate, Ms. Kean."

The look in his eyes and the deadly serious tone of his voice told the three all they needed to know he wasn't joking. But Barbara just smiled at him. A smile that had no warmth to it whatsoever. "Mmm… Sounds like a promising fun time." She told him before walking away and missing his look of disgust.

One that was shared by Tabitha and even Selina for that matter. "I'll go and talk to him and this time, I won't let him push me away like I did at the hospital last year." Decided Selina with fiery determination.

Making the older man feel relieved as can be while Tabitha gave her protege a proud look. A scoff could be heard from Barbara but they all pointedly ignored that. "But remember this the next time you get a stick up your ass where I'm concerned, got me?"

"I got you, Ms. Kyle. I got you perfectly clear." He replied quickly and would be sure to remember it for as long as he lived.

Nodding in a satisfied manner at him, the two then left for Wayne Manor with the hope that Selina would be able to do what no one else so far had not.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I may, if there's any interest, do a second chapter since I left this kinda open ended.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Oh yeah! We are back! Many apologies for the delay in getting this to you guys due to being focused on other things and I'm so happy to see so many of you wanting more! Now, let's get it on!**

* * *

 **25 Minutes Later At Wayne Manor**

The fact that Wayne Manor was practically a giant party house greatly stunned Selina Kyle as this was the last thing she had been expecting when she and Alfred and shown up! And the look she could see on his face told the young Thief that he really wasn't happy with the state of things. Even looking rather resigned. "This damnedable party just will not die." He muttered tiredly.

"How… How long has it been going on?" Selina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Since bloody last night."

 _Sheesh, talk about overkill, Kid._ No wonder the old man looked so tired!

Probably hadn't had any sleep at all! "Alright then, this isn't gonna be a problem."

If she had to put the Kid in his place in front of a bunch of strangers? Then so be it. Cause she wasn't about to let him drown any further then he'd already been! Alfred looked at her and then nodded. "Come on then."

Nodding, the two made their way to the front doors while trying to ignore all the party goers around them. And once they were inside, a voice could be heard amidst the loudness of the Manor. "Hey Bruce! Alf's back but he didn't bring the Pizzas!" Shouted out one Tommy Elliot as he and his girl had fun.

"Good thing I went ahead and ordered them then!" Called out Bruce from somewhere near by.

Causing cheers to erupt from everyone present. "MY MAN!"

"No, that's MY man!" Retorted Grace with a huge grin on her face and gaining a chuckle from Tommy as she passed by him to get back to Bruce.

 _No, bitch, that's MY man._ Hissed Selina in her mind as jealousy swept through her as her fists clenched.

"I hope you ordered enough cause he's got some curly haired girl with him!" Tommy told his friend loudly.

Which instantly got Bruce to appear and his eyes widened in drunken surprise. "'Elina!?"

He was also just dressed in a pair of blue boxers and a dark green vest that was undone and were this any other time, Selina might have liked the view. "Yep, that's me alright." She told him archly while glaring hotly at the dark haired girl.

Who was more then willing to return the glare while in a yellow skirt and a red bra. "YES! THE MASTER THIEF OF GOTHAM IS HERE!" Declared Bruce loudly and cheerfully.

Loud cheering erupted despite the fact that a majority of the party goers didn't have a single damn clue what he was talking about! "Whoa, you, you mean this is that girl you ran the streets with!?" Tommy's girlfriend asked with a drunken giggle.

Bruce looked over at her and grinned. "Yep! Good times, right 'Elina?"

"Oh, just the best."

"WHOO!"

 _Of course the dumbass would miss the sarcasm._

Stumbling towards her with a dopey grin on his face, Bruce slung an arm around her shoulder, not realizing this was making Grace a bit jealous as she frowned at him. "So, you gonna join us for the fun, Cat?" No doubt she'd only add to the fun!

Her being partially undressed would be even better too in his view! Scowling, Selina removed his arm from around her and glared at him. "Hell no. I'm here cause Alfred wanted me to talk some freaking sense into you."

"Cents!? I don't need cents when I got lots of dollars!"

The urge to facepalm was heavy but Selina was able to keep from doing it. Letting out an irritated breath as the young Thief knew that with how crowded the place was and loud too for that matter, that she'd get nowhere with him. So with that in mind, she brought out her whip and eyed the stereo system nearby. "Dude, Curly's got a whip! Kinky yo!" Came the shout of a random party goer and earning a few laughs.

Paying the moron no mind, Selina let loose with her whip and brought the stereo system down and causing it to be unplugged in the process. Boos were soon heard after that. "Cat! Why do that!?" Bruce asked indignantly.

"You'll see in just a minute, Kid."

"I'm… I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Got that right." Added Grace with a pleased smirk on her face that absolutely pissed Selina the Hell off!

"Oh dear me." Murmured a pale Alfred due to the scenario that gave his tired self!

His eyes would widen however when the young Thief pulled out a gun from underneath her jacket and raised it into the air and shot it. Instantly scaring the crap out of everybody. Including Bruce for that manner as he tried to haul ass, only to stumble and fall thanks to a slightly upturned carpet. "All of you have EXACTLY 10 seconds to get the HELL out of here! Or I swear I will start shooting at every single one of you!" Selina threatened as menacingly as she could.

"B-Bu-Eep!" Tried one party member until having the gun pointed at her.

And that was all it took for every one of the partiers to haul ass! Even Bruce! "Uh-uh!"

A loud groan escaped the young Master as he found himself on the floor again thanks to Selina using her whip on his ankle. "Owie..."

"You'll know 'owie' when I'm done with you."

 _Well… That could have been much more worse I suppose with that gun of her's._ Alfred thought to himself tiredly.

Glad that it wouldn't take much to fix one single bullet hole in the ceiling! "But I thought you hated the paddle thing, Grace." Mumbled a pained and still down Bruce.

Causing Selina's satisfied look to shift into that of an irritated one. _I am SO going to kick your ass, Kid. And then I'll kick her's too!_

"Yes, thank you for that lovely imagery there, Master B. Just the thing I needed."

Looking towards the unhappy girl, Alfred decided that he'd just leave things in her capable hands and to wake him if she needed his assistance with anything. "You got it."

And with that, the good Butler hauled ass for his room for some bloody wonderful shut eye while wondering if Master Bruce would survive Ms. Kyle's wrath. _Suppose I'll find out when I've rested._

"You and I have _A LOT_ to talk about, Kid." Was the last thing he heard as he made his leave for his room.

Oh yes, she was gonna give him an _earful_!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Looks like this is gonna be more then a two chaptered fic. Fine by me! Hope this was worth the wait folks! I'll do my best to avoid making you all wait so long again with the next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: Ohh yeah, we are back with an all new chapter! Many apologies for the wait!**

* * *

 **Sometime Later In The Narrows Atop An Abandoned Construction Site**

"Lass, are ya sure this is a good idea?"

"Yeah, even I'm a little uncertain about it."

"Oh would you two relax? We've got some good rope so nothin's gonna happen."

Those were the words one Bruce Wayne heard as he slowly woke up with a small groan. "Oh look, Gotham's Prince is awake."

"When you come to party, Miss Kean?" Mumbled Bruce with another groan.

"Believe me, I wish I was at a party right now instead of here."

"Liar." Chided Tabitha with a grin.

As Bruce opened his eyes and they became clear, he saw not only Selina, but Tabitha Galavan, Barbara Kean, and Tom and Silver!? "I'm… Confused… Why are all of you in my house?"

Silver shook her head sadly at the boy she honestly still feels something strongly for. "Sweetie, we're not in your house."

"We're not?"

"Nope."

"Then… Where are we?"

"In the Narrows, kiddo."

"THE NARROWS!?" Yelled out Bruce and then groaned as that made his head hurt!

"Ooh, the perils of drinking at work." Remarked Barbara with a shake of the head.

"Where's Alfred!? Does he know you've got me here!? Does Detective Gordon!? And… And why am I tied up!?"

"I hear its Captain Gordon these days." Tabitha added helpfully while she and the others pretty much ignored that last question.

Barbara got a thoughtful look on her face for a moment. "I really should send him a gift basket to congratulate him."

"Yeah, hard to believe he started at the bottom and now he's at the top. Bet I could still get him to go down into a sewer for a lead."

Sure, the last time had been legit even if she had lied her ass off about it later. But who knows, a less legit but more fun reason could be amusing! "Do I wanna know why you had that man go down into a sewer?" Silver asked a bit hesitantly while Tom idly snacked on an apple.

The whole thing getting on Bruce's ever loving nerves as well! "CAN YOU ALL STOP IGNORING ME AND ANSWER MY QUESTION!? Ow…."

Damn hangovers! "And maybe let me go?"

The group looked at one another and then back at him and it'd be Tom who spoke up first. "Nope, can't do it."

"What, why not!?"

"Because you need an intervention, Bruce." Silver told him worriedly.

Causing the Wayne Scion to scowl. "Who told you that? Alfred!? Honestly, he needs to butt out of my business!" Yelled out the young man unhappily.

"Considering he willingly came to ME of all people about you and how far you've fallen, I think I can safely say he had every right to butt into your business, Kid."

Another scowl came from the Wayne Scion as he thought about Alfred's intervention attempts. "Guess I'm going to have to fire him in order to be left alone!"

A sigh came from Tom. "Kid, ya killed someone, and that's some heavy stuff. No doubt about it, but the way you're handling it is not good at all."

"Even though who he killed still leaves me rather unhappy." Muttered Barbara in annoyance but no one really paid her any mind save for Bruce who just shot her an ugly look.

"Great, I'm getting advice from criminals on how to handle things after killing someone. My life's just great. NOW UNTIE ME AND LET ME GO!"

Tom looked to Selina, whom was looking rather displeased while Silver looked close to crying! "Can I throw him over now? Its clear he's not gonna listen to reason without a good scare."

"What!? Selina! What's he talking about!?"

Selina just shook her head. "Kid, you're bein' a dick and nobody likes that. Yes, you killed someone but you aren't the only one with problems in the world."

"And none of them have probably killed anybody!"

"I haven't but I'm sure you remember the position I was put in where Uncle Theo was concerned, right? And God, the people here in the Narrows..." Near whispered Silver as Bruce grumbled to himself.

Barbara let out a hum as she thought about Theo for a moment. "Hmm… As good as a lover as Theo was… Neither he, Jason, or Ra's were anywhere near as good as Jim." Purred the Blonde a naughty little grin on her face.

Gaining an offended look from Tabitha! "HEY!"

"Oh hush, you're on Jim's level, babe."

"I'm… I'm not sure if I should be offended by that."

"I am so disturbed right now." Muttered Silver with a shudder.

Tom however… "I'm not! I wanna hear more!"

"I DON'T! NOW LET ME GO! HEARING ALL OF YOU IS TORTURE! POLICE! SOMEONE! HELP!"

Selina shook her head at him. "Sorry, Kid, but this is the Narrows. Ain't no one comin' to help you. Even if they were… I'm pretty sure after we explained things to them, they'd see that what we're doin' is for your own good. Tom?" And for his part, the man looked a little too eager.

"Whatever it is you're doing, stop! I'll pay you more then whatever it is they're offering you! WAIT! LET ME GO!"

Tom thought about it for a moment but quickly decided against thinking about it more when he saw the glares from the ladies. Glares that quite frankly… Scared the crap out of him! "Ah, sorry there, kid. Those glares I'm gettin' is far too scary for even me to be willin' enough to accept your money."

"WHAT!? NO! STOP!" Yelled out Bruce as Tom brought him over the edge and then threw him over it.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Came the scream as he went plummeting downward with tons of bungee rope going with him.

Bungee rope that was thankfully secured quite well atop the abandoned construction building! "He's definitely gonna need therapy now." Tabitha said with a shake of the head.

Selina just sighed. "Better therapy then drinking away his guilt. Or worse." And no way in Hell was she gonna let that happen!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh… Poor Bruce! Anyone think this is actually gonna help him?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: Many apologies for the delay in getting this chapter out to you guys! And since there seemed to be some mild confusion about Tom in the last chapter, the one seen in chap 3 is Tommy The Knife. The fella from season 2 (I think?) that Bruce and Selina hired to trick Silver into revealing the name of the killer of Bruce's parents. Now, let's roll on!**

* * *

 **A Short While Later…**

Needless to say, Bruce was not a happy camper in any sense of the word. Nor were any unfortunate individuals who'd been passing by when he threw up a few times while being thrown about by Selina and the others atop the roof. He also hadn't stopped cussing Selina and the others out yet either and his voice was beginning to get a little hoarse from all the yelling he'd been doing. But then what he thought had been salvation had shown up on the rooftop to get his tormentors to stop and pull him up. Though why Butch Gilzean was so odd looking was beyond the teen. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you, Dr. Thompkins." Bruce told her hoarsely while holding on tight to her.

"Can someone PLEASE explain to me on just WHY Bruce was being forced to dangle from a rope from the side of a barely finished building?" Lee asked in a horrified tone of voice.

And why wasn't Alfred here to stop this madness!? "Well lass, the boyo's been a tad bit difficult for nearly a month now. So drastic measures had to be taken."

"You're all extorting him for money!? Selina! Silver! I thought he was your friend!?"

Selina just sighed and facepalmed herself while Silver just tried to hide herself behind her Aunt. "He is! And we aren't extorting him!"

"If you're not extorting him, then what ARE you trying to do?" Wondered Ed curiously while Grundy just watched everything in silence.

"We are attempting to get him to stop being a little prissy bitch about killing my boss a month ago. A prissy bitch that's been partying it up and making Alfred's life Hell because he can't deal with it." Blunt for Barbara but effective.

She then snorted. "Why he doesn't just go to a therapist is beyond me since they would really be able to help him."

Bruce gave the woman a heated glare as he stepped away from Lee. "I don't need therapy! You, Selina, all of you, NEED IT MORE!" He yelled irately with his hoarse voice.

"What's therapy?"

A groan escaped Ed as he turned to Butch/Grundy. "Therapy is when they try and help you fix problems you've been having in your head."

"How come Grundy's friend no use it?"

"Its too expensive."

"Oh. Grundy understand."

"Really?" Maybe there was some hope for the big guy after all!

"No."

Ed just groaned while the others aside from Bruce, Tom, Ed himself, and Barbara grinned and snickered in amusement at the whole thing. Lee then sobered up as she gave Bruce a serious look mixed in with sadness. "You, you killed someone?" She asked softly.

Finding it hard to imagine as he was such a sweet kid who had had too much happen to him already. And didn't deserve to have to deal with that as well. Bruce just nodded as he turned his head away. "Yeah, his name was Ra's Al Ghul and secretly had a lot to do with a lot of problems that happened after my parents' deaths. He'd been alive for centuries and saw me as his heir thanks to some vision he had." The Wayne Heir told her bitterly.

"He… He even killed a kid right in front of me just to prove a point where the whole thing and a special knife was concerned. Goaded me into stabbing him just so he wouldn't come after those I loved when he came back in the future."

"And left me without my cash flow and steady sex."

Bruce glared hatefully at Barbara, who just shrugged at him. Of course, he wasn't the only one glaring at her. "Does… Does Jim know about this?" Wondered Lee as no doubt Alfred knew as there was no way he couldn't have.

A nod came from the young Wayne. "Yeah, covered it up with the story that Ra's got away. Basically told me I did what I had to do since Ra's was too dangerous and that I would do anything to keep the people I love safe. That what I did changes nothing about the kind of person I am."

Though it was clear the young man didn't believe that at all. He found himself being hugged by a watery eyed Lee and she wasn't the only one as Silver and even Selina was feeling it. "I… I think Gordon had a point, Kid. But the problem is, you're not dealing with what happened in a healthy way." Selina said.

"Grundy think little man should fight in ring. Help lot."

Tabitha couldn't help but give the man she still loves a great deal a fond smile while Ed just rolled his eyes and muttered that it would probably get him killed instead. "Kiddo, killin' is never an easy thing. But I know damn well I've never killed a kid cause that's beyond the pale. This Ra's fella is a piece of utter gob shite and the world's a better place without him in it."

"But you'll torture them?" Blurted out Silver without meaning too.

Gaining a tsk in return. "I believe that was extenuating circumstances, lass."

She glared at him but admitted to herself that he did have a point. "But the fact of the matter is, ya can't let this tear ya apart. That first kill is always a wallop, I won't lie, but ya deal with it and pretty much move on. Or don't and let it take ya down somewhere ya don't want to go. Which is probably what that piece of shite wants even in death and nobody but him wants that." Continued Tom seriously.

As he'd seen old mates let first kills take them to some damn bad places. Places some were still in to this day. The dam that Bruce had been keeping in place for what felt like forever began to crack in him. And he could no longer hold in his tears as he began to cry loudly as Lee held tightly on to him, whispering words of comfort to try and help him. Selina and Silver both joined the hug while the others watched on. Barbara just rolled her eyes and walked off without a word, no longer interested in the whole thing. Tabitha just shook her head at the sight but said nothing while wondering if this was going to be what finally helped Wayne get out of his downward spiral. Ed however… Wondered if therapy would benefit him considering his occasional but vivid nightmares over Kris' and even Isabella's deaths.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Got real serious there. Hopefully I handled things pretty well in this one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: This is it folks, the final chapter. Huge thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. The support and feedback has been fantastic! Hope this last chapter will be to your absolute liking!**

* * *

Eventually, Bruce had calmed down and felt rather… Free. Even having remarked on that and being told by Tom that it was liable to happen since he finally unloaded everything he'd been keeping a lid on for a month. The experience had also left him drained and Lee had kept him close to her as they left the building Selina and the others had taken him too. Worry had been easily seen on Selina and Silver's faces and both kept close by just in case they were needed. Of course this had resulted in the two occasionally shooting glares at one another and Tom had just rolled his eyes at the whole thing but kept quiet for the most part. The trip through the Narrows to get to Lee's place where her car was had been a Hell of an eye opening experience for the Wayne Heir. As Selina had never really taken him very far into the Narrows and so, had never been able to see just how bad off things were. It had given him a resolve to try and change the situation for the better. Even if there was resistance to it but he didn't care as these people deserved better.

Selina had wished him luck but kept any negative thoughts to herself where his decision and the Narrows were concerned. Silver however was all for helping out and it made for a proud Tabitha since she knew the rest of their family wouldn't have given a single damn at all about the people of the Narrows. Tom sincerely wished the young man luck in the whole thing before taking off and told Bruce to call him if he ever needed someone he didn't really know that well to talk with if he ever went through another situation like killing someone. An offer Bruce told him he would definitely remember if he was finding himself unable to really listen to Alfred or anybody else. Ed had been primarily silent and even quietly told Lee he'd remain behind at the club with Grundy since he needed time to think. Which had worried her but he promised he'd be willing enough to talk about it later on once she got back from the Wayne Mansion. Tabitha would even remain with him and Grundy and thanks to how introspective Ed was being thanks to Bruce's experiences, had decided to tell Grundy a few truths.

An action that had left the poor guy rather confused over but thankfully Tabitha, a rather happy Tabitha at that, had helped keep him calm by talking soothly to him. Even telling the big guy a few things from their time together to see if it would help jog his memory. Bruce's 'friends' had also apparently made their return to the Wayne Mansion and Alfred had been none too happy about it since it had woken him up from his much needed rest. Resulting in him calling Gordon to deal with the problem and this would be what Bruce and those still with him would be welcomed too once they got there. "Everybody! Bruce is back!" Hollered out Tommy Elliott and gained a lot of cheers as Gordon looked on in shock at the sight of Lee.

Who was equally shocked as she hadn't been expecting this! Selina just narrowed her eyes as she took in Bruce's 'friends'. "I thought I sent you idiots packing?"

"We came back once we realized we had numbers on our side." The girl known as Grace told her smugly.

"Yeah, so whatever you and these chicks can leave now, alright? Unless you want to party with us." Tommy said with a wiggle of his eyebrows as he eyed Selina, Lee, and Silver.

All of whom looked disgusted by that. "As if I'd ever lower myself to partying with the likes of you." Silver told him with a sneer.

Something he didn't like at all! "Dude, they either need to get with the program or leave the Fun Bus."

"Master B, are you alright?" Asked Alfred in concern as he took in how his young charge looked.

Wondering what all happened to him to even look like that and hoped that he hadn't perhaps made a mistake in allowing Ms. Kyle to help him in her way. Bruce just sighed as he looked at his guardian tiredly. "No, but I will be. Selina, Silver, Lee, and a few others managed to help me deal with my grief and guilt."

Alfred looked greatly relieved as he shot thankful looks towards the three ladies. Lee and Silver smiled at him while Selina just nodded. Grace seemed to be concern as she came up to Bruce. "Grief and guilt? What, what's going on?"

As what could he possibly be guilty and grieving over!? Surely not his parents since it had been almost 4 years now! Were she thinking clearly, Grace perhaps would have been a little horrified with herself for thinking that way. To her confusion, Bruce pulled away. "It… Its something I've been dealing with that my friends here helped me finally deal with."

"Even if it was bein' handled wrongly at first, but we got past that." Added Selina.

Bruce grimaced as he briefly thought about the swinging and bouncing around he'd done. "Though its only the first step and I've likely more to go until I'm in a truly better place."

"Well, get a drink and let's get to it, bro!" Tommy said cheerfully and gaining a few cheers in the process.

But to his and Grace's confusion, Bruce just shook his head. "No. I can't, won't deal with my problems through Alcohol and partying. Not anymore." He said firmly and Alfred was happy as Hell about that while Gordon was a little alarmed to be hearing all this as he realized Bruce had apparently spiraled since the night he had been goaded by Ra's into killing him.

Which made him feel guilty as he should have checked in on his young friend and perhaps found a way to help. He had to wonder what Lee, Selina, and Silver did exactly to get him to finally get out of his downward spiral. Along with wondering how the Hell long Lee had been back in Gotham for and never told him! Her incredibly long hair and the way it was styled practically made her even more breath taking then normal as well for that matter and he strongly wanted to run his hands through it. "Bruce, dude… What are you talkin' about?"

"He's basically saying its time for you idiots to hit the road." Silver told Tommy coolly and gained a glare in return.

One she was all too happy to match and had the added bonus of Selina's glare for the fun! Which made the boy pale and back off much to the amusement of the party goers. "Detective Gordon, please escort these trespassers off my property."

"You got it, kiddo. And by the way? Its Captain now."

Shock swept through Bruce, Selina, and Lee at hearing that! "Oh, well, congratulations are in order then, Captain."

Boy was that going to take some getting used too! "Yeah, what the Kid said."

Lee was just too stunned to say anything while protests began to be loudly heard. Especially from Grace and Tommy! "I'm sorry, but our time together has ended. Selina and those with her have helped me finally deal with an action of mine and if I allow myself to be surrounded by you two and others, that help will have been for nothing. And I… I can't allow that cause I need to start moving on and deal with it better."

"Well said, Master Bruce." Alfred said happily in relief as the cops Gordon had with him began to get the party goers to leave much to their dislike!

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS MAN! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FRIENDS!"

"I'm your glrlfriend! You can't do this! We're one another's firsts! BRUCE!"

"Kid, when you're in a better place, we are SO talking about a few things." Selina hissed and causing Bruce to wince.

Silver couldn't help but grin in amusement over that while Gordon personally escorted Tommy and Grace away. Both shouting unhappily at the top of their lungs as he did so but Bruce paid it no mind. Which would cause him to miss the looks between Gordon and Lee as he passed by her. Lee took a deep breath and gave a nod to the man she loves a great deal as she wondered how things were going to go now that he finally knew she was in Gotham. There was no telling how he would take certain things she was doing in the Narrows but ultimately, he'd have no real room to stand on in regards to what she was doing considering his own past actions. As the party goers were taken away, Bruce slowly walked up to Alfred and to the older man's slight surprise, hugged him. "Thank you, Alfred. And I'm sorry for what I've put you through."

Feeling choked up, Alfred hugged him back. "Quite alright, Master B., quite alright. I'm just glad Ms. Kyle was able to help you with some assistance from others." He told him with emotion to be heard in his voice.

"I'm really tired right now..."

"Then let's get you off to bed, eh?" Nodding tiredly, Bruce made his way inside the Mansion while Alfred remained outside.

"Thank you, all of you." The older man told Selina and the others.

"No need for thanks. He's someone we all care about." Declared Silver first and getting nods of agreement.

Giving a grateful nod, Alfred made his way inside to help Bruce get to his room as the girls made their own leave. Though Selina would turn around for a moment and look at the large home, hoping her favorite Kid would truly be okay now as Lee and Gordon talked some. Bruce himself would end up sleeping heavily with little interruptions for 3 days since his mind and body badly needed the rest. And when he finally woke up, feeling more refreshed then ever, he'd find his resolve stronger then ever where his city was concerned. The Narrows especially and to make up for how he'd been, would even do a day's work in Alfred's place. _Sorry Ra's, but you don't_ _get a_ _win in the end._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: May this have been a satisfying end! R and R!**


End file.
